The Youtuber Horror Picture Show
by Freeflare
Summary: A newly engaged Aaron Ash & Mark Fischbach have a breakdown in an isolated area and must pay a call to the bizarre residence of Dr. Pew D. Pie. This will follow the movie pretty closely(leaving out or adding some small things) & the cast is made up of male Youtubers. Think of this as a Halloween special!
1. Chapter 1

Essentially this will follow the storyline of the original movie, just with youtube gamers replacing the characters. I might add or take out certain parts but hopefully nothing major that'll be missed or mess with the plot. I also don't want to just copy everything straight from the movie so there might not be any musical numbers(or at least not as many). So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Clearly I own nothing here. xP

Mark held the newspaper he'd grabbed from the car over his head trying his best to use it like an umbrella till they could reach a sheltered area. Aaron had suggested going to this castle for help after their car had gotten a flat tire. And Mark, being the dutiful fiance he was, decided to come with the British man. However he wasn't so sure about this idea when he noticed the sign hung on the front gate.

 **Enter at your own risk!**

He was tempted to call out to Aaron, but closed his mouth & followed after him. Surely the owner of the castle wouldn't mind them ringing to doorbell for some help.

"Look, Mark. There's a light." Aaron smiled pointing out said light as he put an arm around Mark rather protectively.

Mark looked at the light & smiled, "I see it, over at the...Frankenstein place."

Aaron chuckled, "You've been watching too many horror movies. It's just a perfectly normal, old castle. Nothing to be concerned about."

Mark pressed his lips together & nodded in agreement. He jumped hearing a motorcycle rev behind him & turned to see three motorcyclists coming up the road toward the castle. He parted from Aaron to let them pass before returning to the other man's side.

Both men made their way up to the door where it was thankfully more sheltered from the rain.

"Let's go back, Aaron. I'm cold &...I'm actually kind of creeped out." Mark mutter rubbing his arms having abandoned the soaked newspaper. He used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe some of the rain from his glasses.

"Just a minute, Mark. They might have a phone." Aaron reassured & pressed the button for the doorbell which set of a rather odd & clanky sounding bell.

In just a matter of a minute the door creaked open to reveal an odd looking man with a blond streak in his hair & dark circles around his eyes. "Hello..."

Mark felt his heart sink to his stomach which also caused the polite smile he'd been wearing to fall.

Aaron was a bit better at keeping a straight face even though he faltered some. He perked himself up again & held his hand out while still keeping hold of Mark's hand. "Hi, I'm Aaron Ash." When the odd man made no move to shake Aaron's hand he gestured to Mark with a smile, "Uh...this is my fiance, Mark Fischbach."

Mark didn't say anything, he was honestly too unnerved to. So instead he forced a polite smile & let Aaron handle to situation.

"I wonder if you'd mind helping us, you see our car broke down a few miles up the road. Do you have a phone we could use?"

The man looked them up & down seeming to consider them a moment. "You're wet."

Mark blinked, "Yeah...it's raining..." He had to make himself not be sarcastic in saying this, however he did shoot Aaron a disturbed look.

"Yes." Aaron agreed just trying to make this rather awkward situation a bit better.

"Oh..." the man muttered.

Lightning lit up the sky again as thunder cracked sending the already nervous couple on edge.

"I think perhaps you both better...come inside." the man said stepping aside, a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

Aaron smiled politely at this & went inside guiding Mark in with him.

"You're too kind..." Mark once again forced a smile, but sent Aaron another uncertain look afterwards. Once inside he glanced around at the rather macabre décor & cobwebs. He could hear loud music & the sounds of several people talking somewhere in the castle. "Aaron!" he whispered, "What kind of a place is this?"

"Probably some kind a hunting lodge for rich weirdos." Aaron muttered.

The sound of the heavy front door closing & locking behind them made them both jump. The man looked at them once the door was secure & walked between them gesturing for them to follow. "This way."

Mark was unsettled by the lack of at least small talk so he decided to ask a question that was floating around his head. "Are...you having a party?"

The man paused & turned to look at Mark, "You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs."

"Oh...lucky him." Mark muttered.

"He's lucky! You're lucky! I'm lucky! We're all lucky!" a wild haired & beanstalk of a man that neither Aaron nor Mark had even noticed was there straightened up on the stairs. He laughed as he slid down the banister tossing his feather duster to the other man.

Mark stepped back a bit bumping into Aaron as he did.

The couple was sort of herded toward the ballroom by two odd people where they saw there was a small crowd of...well equally odd people. They were all were sunglasses & party hats & eating appetizers of all sorts. They were also singing & dancing, as soon as they had entered the room the two odd men who had lead them there joined the crowd. Among the group was a particularly flashy man who, instead of dancing like the others, tap danced around. And judging by his accent Aaron & Mark could tell he was Irish as well.

After a moment or so of this rather awkward situation, Mark looked to Aaron. He noticed his fiance seemed to be enjoying watching & listening to all this. He himself was still unsettled about it all, so he nudged Aaron & nodded towards the door.

Aaron got the idea & they both subtly shuffled toward the exit & backed up the stairs hoping not to draw attention to themselves. Admittedly this had become a little too weird for him as well.

The song & dance ended rather abruptly with every member of the group collapsing to the ground. Which left Aaron & Mark to stand near the door in silence.

Mark pressed his lips together looking at the scene before him & nudged Aaron. "Say something." he whispered.

Aaron raised his eyebrows surveying the group, "Say! Do one of you guys know how to madison?"

The group peered at Aaron & tilted their heads questioningly.

Mark cringed, that definitely wasn't what he'd had in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaron, please. Let's get out of here." Mark muttered as he pulled Aaron towards the door opening it.

"For god's sakes. Keep a grip on yourself, Mark." Aaron muttered back through a forced smile.

"But it seems...unhealthy here." Mark liked to think he was open minded, but somehow how these people acted didn't seem right.

"It's just a party, Mark." Aaron reassured as he back stepped out of the room with Mark clutching his arm.

"But I wanna go!" Mark urged in a somewhat hushed voice.

"Well, we can't _go_ anywhere till I get to a phone." Aaron glanced at Mark before looking back to the crowd of people.

"Well, ask the butler of someone." Mark insisted.

Neither of them noticed the caged elevator behind them was slowly lowering down carrying someone inside.

"Just a moment, Mark. We don't want to interfere with their celebrations." Aaron insisted back.

"This is a comic con, Aaron!" Mark responded.

"Well, they're probably foreigners with ways different than our own. They may do some more...folk dancing." Aaron explained.

Mark creased his eyebrows at Aaron, "Look, I'm cold & I'm wet & I'm pretty freaked out!" He turned in time to see the figure in the elevator & opened his mouth to say something as his eyes widened.

"I'm here, there's nothing to worry about!" Aaron reassured before looking towards Mark.

As soon as the person in the elevator turned Mark jumped back & yelped in surprise.

A tall blonde wearing a long black cape looked at them with a smirk.

"How do you do? I see you've met my faithful handyman." the blonde spoke with an accent that the two recognized as Swedish.

He leaned over to Aaron eyeing him a bit, "He's just a little brought down because when you knocked he thought you were the candyman."

Aaron blinked rather confused by this, but just nodded in understanding.

The man in the cape hopped out of the elevator & made his way down the red carpet towards the throne like chair in the room full of people.

Compulsively Aaron & Mark followed a ways behind back into the room. They were both rather fascinated by this heavily make-uped man.

"Don't get strung out by the way I look! Don't judge a book by it's cover! I'm not much of a man by the light of day. But by night I'm one hell of a lover!"

He tossed his cape off revealing much more than Aaron & Mark expected. The man wore a sparkling corset, fingerless gloves, black lace panties, fishnet thigh highs held up by straps, high heels & a pearl necklace.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite. From Transexual, Transylvania!"

Aaron & Mark stood by the door staring unsure of what exactly to do.

"Let me show you around. Maybe play you a sound. You look like you're both pretty groovy." the man strutted towards them & made a face before turning back around & pressed a hand to each of their chests guiding them back into the room.

"Or if you want something visual. That's not too abysmal. We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie."

Trying not to miss a beat Aaron followed the odd man once he stopped pushing them. "I'm glad we caught you at home. Could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry."

"Right." Mark nodded a bit, his eyes still fixed on the blonde.

The man paused in getting a drink from a water cooler to give them a look.

"We'll just stay where we are, then get back to the car." Aaron continued.

The blonde went to the people & shook their hands as they greeted him.

"We don't want to be any worry." Aaron said wondering if the man was ignoring him.

"Well, you got caught with a flat. Well, how 'bout that?" the man tossed the paper cup of water in his hand & looked at Aaron & Mark with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, babies don't you panic. By the light of the night, it'll all seem alright. I'll get you a satanic mechanic." he headed back up to his 'throne' glancing at them to wink briefly.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite. From Transexual, Transylvania." he moved his hips a bit with the sequined Irishman when he came up beside him. The blonde then sat down with his legs propped up on the arm of the chair. The wild haired man & the one with the blonde streak stood around the chair as well as the Irishman.

"Why don't you stay for the night. And maybe a bite."

Mark creased his eyebrows noticing the three surrounding the blonde repeated the last word of each of his sentences.

"I could show you my favorite obsession. I've been making a man, with a beard & a tan. And he's good for relieving my...tension." the four of them smirked.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite. From Transexual, Transylvania."

The Irishman watched the blonde's legs closely with a almost wild eyes.

The blonde stood & started gyrating his hips a gain, "I'm just a sweet transvestite! From Transexual, Transylvania!"

The other three repeated his first sentence enthusiastically.

"From Transexual, Transylvania!" the blonde used his arms to part Aaron & Mark so he could strut passed them back to the elevator while everyone the room repeated the last word of his sentence.

The man stopped once he stood inside the elevator & turned to them smirking broadly. "So, come up to the lab & see what's on the slab."

Mark & Aaron looked at each other unsurely.

"I see you shiver with antici-" the man paused watching them closely.

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Pation!"

Mark blinked & lowered his eyebrow.

"But maybe the rain is really to blame! So I'll remove the cause..." the man close the cage door while chuckling.

Mark perked up a bit hoping this meant they'd get towels or blankets or something warm.

"But not the symptom!" he pressed a button which caused the elevator to rise out of sight.

The crowd clapped & praised him as they left the room leaving Mark & Aaron to stand there in confusion.


End file.
